


Agent 00L

by Zeodyme



Category: Death Note
Genre: AU, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-15
Updated: 2013-01-14
Packaged: 2017-11-25 13:59:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/639600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeodyme/pseuds/Zeodyme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fic dedicated to my little bro. Something I came up with one day 'cause I saw a cd upside down. It had the number 700 on it. Read to see what it's about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Strangely enough, our story starts not with that famous figure that few know the face of. It starts in America during the summer, in the beautiful state of Alabama. More specifically, in Dothan, Alabama. It starts with two teens who lead double lives. They are the terror of the underground within a certain area. Both are deadly and skilled in all sorts of combat, they have never failed any mission they've taken. But that is not what makes them so formidable. They work as a team, combining their efforts and intelligence, which makes them more dangerous to any in their path.

There is very little known about the duo. They are usually the most active at night. Very few have seen them, for they send a trusted front-man to pick up and drop off the missions they take. What has been gathered is that the elder is female and the younger is male. The two seem fairly close in age. They always wear masks and black outfits. The missions they take vary in objective and complexity. Other than the area they work within being the city of Dothan and a ten mile radius after the city limit, there is nothing noteworthy.

Now we move to the present, with a wealthy client contacting the great detective and agent. Said client is an elderly male, residing within the city of Dothan. He goes through many channels before managing to convince the detective's liaison, Watari, to submit his case to L. They set a date to meet within Mr. Cherry's house.

In a empty room Watari and Mr. Cherry set up contact with the detective via computer. The screen flickered for a second, then turned into a completely white background with a black gothic-font L on it. There was a microphone hooked to the computer, and the volume on the computer was on high.

"Watari, what is the reason for contacting me?" asked the computer changed voice.

"This is Mr. Cherry. He has a case for you concerning that criminal team you have been interested in as of late," spoke Watari.

"The Nightriders?! Do go on and fill in the details for me, good sir."

"Well, there is not much to it. I have in my possession a very valuable collection of gems. One of my prize pieces is a black diamond set in pure silver, which is molded into the form of a dragon. Not but two days ago I received a card declaring an intent to steal that very work. It is signed, as you shall see, with that infernal duo's insignia. They were even arrogant enough to specify a date and time, which is not too long from now."

Watari had taken the card from Mr. Cherry earlier, and had sent a scanned picture to L. After the client finished speaking, there was a silence for about three minutes. A soft sound came through the speakers, which could be taken as a satisfied hum if one ignored the extra noise from the voice changer.

"I see. No fingerprints, despite it being handwritten. Meticulous detail along the edges. And the arrogance of having thier initials within the insignia! Yes, I shall have quite the time dealing with these two. Now, let us review the layout of your house and see what traps we may lay."

The rest of the day was spent going over multiple plans. Each inch of the rooms was taken into account, viewed over several times, and talked over. The three managed to work out a plan for some key rooms, the entire mansion was still going to be monitored by cameras. Since the specific time was only two days away, steps were quickly taken to put the plans into action.

The work upon the mansion was finally finished the morning of the noted day. L had flown in personally to monitor the situation, though he did not reveal himself to any but Watari. He was sent up in an apartment not even two blocks away from Mr. Cherry's place. Multipule screens lit one entire side of the four-walled room, showing every angle of the old man's house. Nothing would go unseen. Hopefully his plan would work, but if it didn't he'd have some very valuable data.

Time seemed to fly by that day. Night quickly fell, and the hour approached. L's eyes flicked from one screen to the next, searching for any sign of movement. What happened was so fast he almost missed it for blinking. A small cloud of soot fell from the chimney, followed very briefly and fleetingly by a head. It reappeared, scanning the room. Seeming satisfied, the thief dropped into the large fireplace, twisting to land on all fours.

"...All clear," the figure hissed. "Now get down here you baka!"

A second body dropped down. This one was slightly smaller in frame than the other. The two exited the fireplace and stood, moving fluidly through the room. By some form of luck, they dodged most of the traps without even knowing it. That's when they came to the room with the vault.

The taller one stopped the other by throwing an arm in their way. Both looked around the room critically, then made swift signs at each other. Silently nodding, the smaller cupped gloved hands together, not facing the vault. The other stepped into the impromptu space, centering its weight carefully. Shifting and lifting like the taller weighed nothing, the slighter figure swung upwards, sending the partner flying.

The lithe figure twisted and landed gracefully, being in one of the few spots where there were no traps. From there a hop to the triple-reinforced, six-layer steel-and-iron door of the vault; which was guarded by a number keypad, a fingerprint scan, a voice recognizer, and a DNA analyzer. While the one set to work on getting past those things, the other was putting together an interlocking pole, which looked like it would extend completely across the room when done.

They both were finished with their respective tasks within six minutes. The safe swung open silently, and the thief leaned in to look for the item. The other picked up the pole and moved it through the air, coming to rest about a foot away from the other. As said partner was coming out of the vault with the gem in hand, the other spotted something.

"Oy," the first murmured.

"What," the other hissed.

"What's that in the corner?"

A split second later the taller had moved to where it could see said object. Then, almost so fast as to take the other by surprise, it jumped onto the pole and ran. Jumping off before reaching the end, a small tug brought the partner along.

They raced through the building, hitting a few minor traps. The taller swerved onto the staircase, taking both its partner and L by surprise. Once on the second floor their path led them into a fairly empty room. The first closed the door and locked it behind the second, then went over to the window.

"Hey, you said we couldn't use the windows!"

"Plans change, get used to it."

"Was that what I think it was?"

"Video camera, live streaming, most likely recording. Very good chance the police are either here or on their way."

"And we are using the second story window because...?"

The taller ignored the other, working carefully on the frame. Finally, the thief growled and reared back, aiming a side kick at the middle of the window. The entire thing shattered, wood and glass raining down onto the lawn. From a pouch at its waist the taller pulled out a long, thick cord.

"Give."

Nodding, the second thief handed over the still put together pole. The first looped an end of the cord around it, tying securely. Then, without warning, the lithe figure dove out the window. The metal bar rang a sound of protest when it hit the sill, but the cord stayed on.

Even with the mask, L could tell that the other was very surprised by this move. The black clad figure ran to the broken window, looking out. Some monitors within L's hideout were wired to cameras outside the house, and as soon as the one thief had jumped out, his attention had been taken by those.

The daring figure had jumped out and run along the side of the house for a second, then shoved off and grabbed onto a low branch of a nearby tree. The body swung around the branch once, slowing, then jumped to another and repeated the process. Then it had dropped, causing the line to snap tight. The landing seemed to jar the figure slightly, but it stood straight and shook it off.

A hand lifted the bottom of the full-face mask a little, going underneath. A sharp bird-like whistle rang out, and the second thief took action then. They had been working on the metal pole, taking off any parts that weren't needed, leaving only enough to stay secure upon the sill. After putting all but one of the extras away, the figure had been still until the sound had reached it. Slipping partly out the window, the thief secured the last free piece of the pole over the cord, one hand on each side.

The figure glided down, bracing for the landing. It let go at the last second, rolling to lessen the impact. The first loosened the cord, letting it slip from the branches. Then, with a sharp flick and a quick tug, the final part of the rod came out of the house. It landed with a dull thud, and the thieves took their respective items back.

They left then, disappearing into the shadows. L sat back from the monitors, a huge grin upon his face. This was much more than he could have ever hoped for. These two would prove to be a tough case, which he had not had in forever. He just wished that he could see the look on their faces when they realized the stolen gem was a fake.

=meanwhile=

The Nightriders had returned to their base. The taller took off the fox-like mask, revealing a soft feminine face with sharp, piercing blue eyes. The mask was thrown carelessly towards a couch, followed by the thin leather gloves that had kept fingerprints from being left. The second followed her example with its wolf mask, revealing a similar face; however this one was more masculine and had soft, brownish-green eyes.

"How did the mission go?" asked a soft voice.

The two turned to a shadowed figure. They bowed slightly, showing their respect. Then the female tossed a bag onto a small round table.

"It's a fake. We found that we were being watched and left without checking beforehand," she growled.

"There were cameras everywhere! And they were... how did you put it?"

"Live streaming with a high probability of recording," the female groaned.

She dropped backwards into a plush chair. After moving a bit she relaxed, her body loosening while her eyes hardened. A hand came up and she rubbed her temples lightly. The male continued to give a detailed description to the third person, whom neither spoke nor moved until the narrative was over.

"So, what say the two of you about this?" it asked.

"We're gonna go back an' get the right one!" shouted the male.

"And you?"

"...Yes, we will do that."

The male brightened and excused himself, going to his quarters. The female remained, her eyes clouding slightly. When the shadowed figure moved, she refocused.

"What is on your mind, young one?"

"...There has been another factor added."

"Why do you say that?"

"The old man has plenty of security. It has not been added to or changed within the last three years. The cameras give away the new person, and the traps seal it. We must be more careful now, this one is very smart."

After finishing that sentence, the female stood. She bowed to the figure again, then left for her rooms. The figure looked in the direction the two under its charge had gone, then sighed and disappeared back where it had come from.


	2. Chapter 2

=the morning after=

The female thief left out early. The plan was not for until tonight, and could probably be pushed back to tomorrow night. But she already had plans for today, and they could not easily be ignored. Unlike the male, she had things going on besides games and internet. And since she preferred walking, she always had to start out early.

She was dressed in a loose, royal blue short-sleeve shirt and loose black pants. A black watch circled her left wrist, and black oriental shoes adorned her feet. Her hair was allowed free, showing the dark brown color and mid-back length. Her steps quickened after a glance at her watch.

A half-hour later she arrived at her destination. The store had just opened, allowing a silence that was rare for her. It was rather tranquil. And she was very grateful that she didn't have to battle any crowds.

After grabbing a cart she started weaving through the aisles. Every so often she'd stop and grab something, sometimes putting them into the cart and other times putting them back on the shelf. Finally she nodded to herself and went to checkout. With her purchases paid for and secured the female left the store.

It didn't take long to drop the items off and continue to her next destination. The large building loomed impressively over the passers-by, daunting in every way until one noticed that it was neon pink.

A small grimace and twitch was the only reaction the female had to this. She strobe into the building and sighed softly in relief at the regular white-brown-black color theme.

"Lorelei, over here!" a voice called.

Bright blue eyes swept to a side room. A smile crossed the female's face as she saw the bouncing male in the doorway. His short, stop-sign red hair was in wild disarray, green eyes relieved and fixed upon her.

"I can't take anymore, Lei," the male whined. "Please take over for me?"

Lei snickered but nodded. She moved past the male and took a seat at the table. The large tv in front of her was on, the screen showing bright colors and playing high-pitched voices.

A bit of squirming found a comfortable position. The brunette looked over her shoulder to the hesitating male.

"What are you waiting for, Aylmer? Go, shoo! Watch Monty Python and get back your sanity."

Aylmer grinned widely and ran off. Lei shook her head and turned back to the tv. She picked up the program and winced slightly.

"Oh joy," she muttered. "Today is a full schedule of children's programs. It's enough to make a person sane. The things I do on my job."

(meanwhile, elsewhere)

"WHAT?! WHA'CHA MEAN I CAN'T GO!"

"I mean exactly that. You. Cannot. Go."

"B-but Lei's counting on me! I can't let her go alone!"

"Don't worry about her. She 's perfectly capable of doing the mission by herself."

"But we're a TEAM!"

"And you got into this mess on your own! You WILL take responsibility, and that. Is. Final."

"But-"

"No buts!"

"...I don't like this."

"She needs this challenge. Don't worry, I have plans for if anything goes badly. Which I seriously doubt happening."

Lorelei stretched and groaned as a few places on her body cracked. It had been a relatively boring day. All that was left was to go home and see when it would be time to get back to work.

Luck was in her favor today. She managed to hitch a ride with a friend, one Alison Keith. After waving the other off, Lei turned and went into the small, humble house.

"Tadaima," she called out.

To her surprise, no voices answered her. It had become routine to shout and be shouted at when someone reached home after a day away. This meant something had happened.

Quelling the bit of unease he felt, Lei looked around. She sighed in relief when she saw a piece of paper stuck to her laptop. She went over and picked it up, unfolding it to read.

_-Dear Lorelei;_

_Sorry to leave without telling you. Ernest forgot that he promised to help Ms Brown with the "Haunted House" set-up. He'll be staying with them until they're done, which could take at least a week. I'm going to be with a dear friend until he calls and needs to be picked up._

_Good luck with your heist. Please be safe and cautious._

_Love, D-_

Blue eyes blinked before the brunette pace-palmed.

"I am going to kill that boy. How could he forget something like that! Oh well. Guess that means I'm on my own, which means planning. I'd rather do the heist tonight, get it over with. Then I can relax tomorrow!"

With a big grin Lei bounced into her room and started sorting through the stuff she'd need later. It would be something new, to do a mission alone, and there was no way she was going unprepared.


End file.
